fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreamfreezer Windviero
Ice |ailments = Iceblight Snowman Sleep |weaknesses = Fire Thunder |creator = dancnbna }} Dreamfreezer Windviero are Deviants of Windviero. Physiology Unlike normal Windviero, which are black with white spots, Dreamfreezer Windviero are a dark bluish-black all over with teal patches at their extremities. Their eyes glow red and leave a trail like Nargacuga when they are enraged. Ecology Dreamfreezer Windviero are members of an invasive species that snuck over from the New World. Most individuals are meek and elusive omnivores, but some were born with especially belligerent personalities and greater courage. This allowed them to obtain more food and challenge bigger and stronger monsters, thus increasing their strength. Their mastery of ice and sleep developed further as a result of better nutrition, and their skin turned bluish-black as a result. Dreamfreezer Windviero roost in dark, icy caverns. Their low body temperature makes it difficult for Khezu and Gigginox to detect them, and they can seal themselves to cave ceilings with their ice to sleep undisturbed. In deserts, they bury themselves in sand instead. Behavior Dreamfreezer Windviero are far more aggressive than their normally timid counterparts. They're even known to attack unprovoked. Their increased aggression and power means special permission is required to hunt them. Abilities Dreamfreezer Windviero's mastery of ice and sleep powers have further increased. While normal Windviero often don't use their abilities to the fullest extent, Dreamfreezer Windviero do, and add on their own abilities as well. Their biggest new ability is the ability to concentrate their sleep-inducing substance into large yellow crystals on their wings. They can smash the crystals onto Hunters to debilitate them or dislodge the larger crystals. These crystals will explode in a sleep-inducing cloud if struck, but maybe they can be used against the Dreamfreezer... Habitat Dreamfreezer Windviero encounter the same habitats as their normal counterparts. Quests G-Rank Special Permit Event Theme Attacks (Under construction) Useful Information Return to Sender! The sleep-toxin crystals that Dreamfreezer Windviero drop are fragile but hard and lightweight. With the right weapon and good aim, they can be sent flying at their creator with enough force to knock them out of the air. Element/Status * ★★★ * ★ * ★★ * ✖ * ★★ * ★★ * ★ * ★★ * ★★ * ★★★ Weapons Blademaster |-|Initial= Gunner |-|Initial= Upgrades |} Armor (Under construction) Carves Breakable Parts *Head: Scars across hair things. Rewards Scales or rare drops. *Wings: Tattered edges. Rewards Wings or Shells. *Tail: Can be severed and carved. *Back: Shell breaks. Rewards Shells or Ice. Notes *Dreamfreezer Windviero's roar requires Earplugs to block. *Unlike G-Rank Windviero, Dreamfreezer Windviero will not flee the area when spotted. *When low on stamina, Dreamfreezer Windviero will fail to use its ice attacks and will fall over after a charge. *Dreamfreezer Windviero is immune to flashes while airborne until both of its wings are broken. *Successfully hitting Dreamfreezer Windviero with a slugged sleep crystal while it is airborne will drop a shiny. Trivia *Dreamfreezer Windviero is based much more strongly on the Winter Windster boss from Wario World. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Deviant Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Dancnbna